Universe
'''The Universe of Towerbound '''is a higher-dimensional plane wherein which all other realms reside. All events within the AU take place within it. The Planes The planes of reality are the sub-dimensions of the universe wherein all events take place. They exist as bubbles within the larger universe. An entity from the planes cannot exit their own plane through moving within its space, as all planes are three-dimensional. To move around the universe, one must move in higher dimensions. The "Actual" Universe This plane is the equivalent to the real universe (or at least the real universe as we understand it today). It is filled with planets, stars, galaxies and life. All events so far have taken place here. The laws of physics are the same as our universe, with a few notable exceptions. * The entire expanse is breathable - that is, it would be as if Earth's atmosphere extended to infinity. * Atmospheric pressure is constant throughout the plane. * The universe is geocentric - that is, everything revolves around Planet. * The universe expands and contracts over time, completing one cycle once every year. Planet is unaffected by this cycle - its size remains constant. * All celestial objects are on-rails. * Heat sources do not ignite the atmosphere, no matter how hot it gets. * Thermal convection is less powerful than in the real universe. For the most part, these exceptions were instated to avoid issues associated with 700-mile tall troll-dragon hybrids that would use up all the oxygen in a finite atmosphere very quickly. The model was patched afterwards in order to comply as much as possible with the laws of physics. The Planes of the Pantheon Each god inhabits their own plane of existence, which they have melded to their desires. Members of the pantheon who were instated following the initial genesis do not possess their own realms - instead, another god elects to share their realm with the new member, sectioning off a chunk for the new member's use. Note that it is not known whether these planes follow the same laws of physics as the "actual" universe. The Realms of Calliope and Caliborn These planes are the analogues to Heaven and Hell. When a mortal dies, their soul ends up in one of these two planes. The majority of mortals find themselves in Calliope's plane following their life's terminus, whereas mortals who either do not subscribe to a religionclarify or souls that have stained themselves with sin find themselves in Caliborn's plane. The Meeting Area The meeting area is a small plane that is not part of the "actual" universe, nor is it claimed by any of the pantheon. Instead, it serves as a neutral ground between the gods, a place where they can meet, discuss and settle their differences. It also serves as a holding area for mortal souls who are awaiting their assignment to either Caliope or Caliborn's realms. The Void The empty space between the planes is occupied by Alpha Rose, who claims dominion over it. Not much is known about the void, although considering its name one is unlikely to find much of note within it. The Infinite Expanse whether rose claims dominion over the void outside calliope's realm, but if she doesn't: The empty space beyond the edge of Calliope's realm is known as the Infinite Expanse. None know what it contains, or even if it contains anything at all. The Universe The universe is a higher-dimensional membrane that all the planes reside in. It keeps the different planes temporally as well as spacially bound together - that is, time ticks by at the same rate everywhere. Note that the spacial bounding does not imply that a plane cannot be infinite in its internal size - rather it means that if one were to view the planes from an outside perspective they would all be stationary. Much like trying to exit a plane by traveling within its bounding dimensions, nothing can escape the universe while moving exclusively its native dimensions, as it goes on to infinity in these directions. There may be an as-yet higher plane, a universe of universes, but this has not been confirmed. An entity from one of the planes cannot stay indefinitely in areas of the universe where no plane resides, but they can travel through it in order to access other planes. Origins The planes of the pantheon were created by each god following their genesis. The "actual" universe and the meeting area were created through a joint effort from members of the pantheon, each adding their own elements to the final products. It is unknown what created the universe as a whole, or even if it was created at all. It is also unknown whether anything created the pantheon, or whether they always existed. References go here